Mom Maybe?
by Elizem18
Summary: While staying at a hotel, the flock thinks they might have stumbled upon Fang's mom...Fax, a little fluff and humor...the tale kinda sad but totally cute! Set inbetween STWAOES and TFW
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about Fang and the flock finding Fang's Mom...or so they think!**

**I set this after the STWAOES but before TFW...like in that little time break period. It seemed like a good spot! I also put Max and Fang already in a relationship cuz i wanted to!**

**Disclaim: JP owns the flock...sadly, not me- but if he is willing to trade Iggy or Fang for somethin'...I'm all for that! :D**

Max POV:

"Max" I hear a soft voice whisper into my ear. Fang.

My eyes peel themselves open and I yawn. I hear Fang chuckle from behind me and his arms wrap tighter around my waist, pulling me closer. I turn to face him and smile.

Now before anyone freaks outs, yes moi, Maximum Ride, is in bed with Fang. No we didn't do anything, just slept, but all the kids had already picked rooms before we even got to the hotel (such a cowinky dink huh) so that left Fang and myself as roomates. Of course, since we're officially 'dating' now I really don't mind.

The corner of Fang's mouth turns up and he leans over some to kiss me. I pull away after a quick second, eager to check on the flock and see if their lazy butts are up yet, but Fang wasn't having any of that. He immediatly swooped back in, his lips caputuring mine in a passionate kiss. Suddenly he rolls over so he is hovering over top of me, balancing his weight on his forearms. The sudden movement causes me to gasp and Fang takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I almost instantly feel lightheaded but take a breath through my nose and it quickly fades. My fingers intertwine themselves in his soft, jet black hair and I let out a small moan. Fang smiles against my mouth and pulls away.

His onyx eyes almost seem back lit with happiness and a genuine smile is present, a rare sight with him. I take a deep breath, attempting to find my voice.

"Was that really necessary?" I question, pulling myself up into a sitting position. Fang smirks and bends his head down to press his warm lips to my jugular. I shiver involuntarily.

"Not really," he whispers, picking his head up to look me in the eye, "I just like seeing the effect I have on you every now and then." I smirk now and kiss him once more on the lips before pulling away again.

"Whatever, we need to go check on the flock." I retort, already sliding out of bed and heading for the bathroom to change. Fang groans.

"Come on!" I tease, chucking a pillow from the floor at his head. He easily catches it and throws it back at me, missing.

"Ha, missed." I stick my tongue out like a three year old, even though I'm fourteen, and march into the bathroom. I shower and dress then walk out the door, watching as Fang heads toward the bathroom next.

Across the hall I bang on Gazzy and Iggy's door. "You two up?" I ask in a loud voice.

"Uh..yeah!" Gazzy answers over a loud rustling sound.

"I swear if you two blow up anything in this hotel..." I threaten as the door swings open, revealing a tall, pajama clad Iggy.

"Geez, is there no trust?" he accuses. I waste yet another glare at him. Dang his blindness!

"When it comes to you, Gazzy and anything flammable, you bet not." I answer swiftly. Iggy frowns. "Now hurry up and get dressed, we're going to the IHOP next door for breakfast." I hear Gazzy yell in excitement from somewhere in the room as the door is shut.

"Angel, Nudge, Total? You guys up?" I say, knocking on their door. Angel opens the door, already dressed and smiles angelically at me. Total walks up behind her.

"Morning Max!" Angel says, giving me a hug. I return it.

"Morning to you too."

"Uhhmmm..." I hear from below and I bend to rub Total behind the ears, like he likes.

"Sorry Total, morning"

"Took you long enough" he said, offended. I straightened and rolled my eyes.

"Where's Nudge?"

"Right here! I was putting on some of this mascara stuff. You know! That I got from that one birthday party I went to at Anne's house. It was in the gift bag. It says it's suppose to lengthen my lashes but I don't think it made much difference. Do you think so? Cause Angel didn't..." I gave Nudge a pointed look that said, enough, and she quieted.

"Sorry Max" she said. I smoothed my hand over her super curly hair. She smiled.

"It's fine Nudge. You guys ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah! I'm starving! Where are we eating?" Nudge answered.

"There's an IHOP nextdoor, I thought we'd go there." Angel and Nudge squealed.

"Yay! IHOP is soooo good! I love pancakes!" Nudge rambled. I sighed and followed the two girls and and Total out into the hall to meet the dressed and ready boys. We went downstairs and headed into the IHOP. Once we were seated our waiter came up and we placed our orders. He seemed a bit suprised at first by the amount we got but quickly put on an expression of 'Im getting paid for this so I don't care'.

Everyone was in good spirits this morning as we chatted and ate. Everyone but Angel. As soon as the food was delivered she went stotic. She ate, but otherwise looked frozen with shock. Finally, wondering whether we were about to be attacked or not, I asked what was up.

She looked up at me, her big blue eyes troubled.

_I think I found Fang's mom_

**********Suspensful Line Break***********

"What!" I shouted, standing from my seat. Everyone in the resturant, and the flock, was staring at me but I didn't care. Found Fang's mom? How? Why now?

"Max," Fang said, putting his hand on my forearm, "what's wrong?"

"Um..nothing." I lied. Fang glanced at me with an expression that said 'I'll bug you about it later'. I sat back down, slightly embarrassed.

_What do you mean Angel? _

_I'm not sure Max, she doesn't look a lot like Fang but I think it's her_, she answered, keeping her gaze on her food. _She just left. She's staying on the floor below us for a couple of days._

_Well, how do you know it isn't just some random lady, you said she didn't look much like Fang. Maybe your wrong? _

Angel looked at me for a second from across the table._ I'm not completly sure...but don't think so Max._

_Why not? _I answered her a little to harshly. She flinched a little and I instantly felt bad.

_It's okay Max. But...She knows something about us...what we are. About the School. She was thinking about it when she left._

I was dumbfounded. How could this be. The waiter came a moment later and we paid and left, then headed back to our hotel rooms. I was deep in thought the entire way.

When I entered my room, I sat down on the bed. I heard the door click shut and felt Fang sit down beside me. I should have known he'd follow. He put his arm around my shoulders and tilted my face up to look at him.

"What was with the outburst in the IHOP?" he questioned, oblivious to what Angel and I knew...about how his own birth mother could be just a few feet below us.

Should I tell him? It would be the right thing to do. It's the biggest dream that any of us have ever had; to find our parents. I know how happy I was when I found out Dr. Martinez was my mom. Shouldn't I want the same thing for him? But what if this was a trap, something the school conjured up to lure Fang away from us and capture him? Or worse, what if it was real?...and I could lose him forever. I clamped down on that thought as soon as it came into my head. I wouldn't lose him. He promised he'd never leave me.

"Max?" Fang encouraged, still searching my face. I took a deep calming breath and closed my eyes.

"Angel...thinks she might have found your mom." I said quietly, keeping my eyes shut so I wouldn't see his expression.

After a few painfully silent moments I opened my eyes. Fang had taken his arm away from me and was frozen, looking at the floor.

"Fang?" I whispered. He slowly turned his face to look at me.

"What...does Angel know?" He asked so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"While we were eating, Angel saw a woman that looked a little like you leave the resturant...she said that the woman was thinking a couple things about the School, and something about Erasers...as well as a...baby boy with wings." It was so hard to form a coherent sentance. But I wanted this for Fang...he deserved to at least know.

When he stayed slient I continued. "She's staying on the floor below us, and Angel found out the room number if you want to go see her." That was hard to choke out.

Fang looked back at the floor.

"Is this a trap?"

I swallowed loud. "Angel doesn't think so"

"What do you think?" he asked, turning to look at me again. I could feel tears sting my eyes but I willed them to stay back. It was quiet for another few minutes.

"I...think it's...real." I finally answered. Fang nodded and stood.

"I," he said then paused, "think I want to at least meet her."

Feeling like my heart was being ripped from my chest, I stood and took his hand.

"Lets go round up the flock then."

**This isn't going to be super long but it's just that I was always curious about what was up with Fang's mom so here's what I think could have happened!**

**Review! **

**~Elizem17 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now I hope you like this! It's long and hopefully not too OOC for any of the characters but sorry if it is! Especially for Fang...**

**I think it could have been possible but that's just how my mind works! **

**Disclaim: JP owns the flock :(**

Max POV:

"I can't believe this is really happening for you Fang! This is amazing but were gonna miss you if you leave and but how" Nudge gushed once we entered the stairwell. We decided on the stairs because it would be quicker than waiting for the elevator.

I kept Fang's hand in mine as we all walked down. Nudge's babbling stopped abruptly but I didn't really notice why. Maybe realization was setting in. Like it had with Iggy. Speaking of him, Iggy and Gazzy both were quiet and solemn. I understood though, we could potentially lose a flock member from this meeting. What if his mom made him stay with her? Would he choose her over us...over me? I was in more knots than I was when we took Iggy to meet his parents. And if you remember, we did lose him temporarily. But I always want what the flock wants. And if Fang decides to stay with his mom or stay with us...I'll support him either way.

I looked over at Fang, who was calm and bored looking. He didn't seem scared or nervous to be meeting what could be his mother for the first time.

_He is really nervous Max_ Angel thought to me. I grinned at her and took her hand as well.

We reached the floor and all scurried out into the hall.

"What the room number Angel?" I asked.

"613"

"Okay" I answered.

We walked down a few doors and saw the room number. I turned to Fang.

"You want to knock or me?"

The look in his eyes showed me how nervous he really was. So I knocked without his answer.

Us birdkids were wound tight when the door swung open, revealing a tall slender woman that looked in her mid 30's. Angel was right about her not looking to much like Fang...except for her eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking us over. I took a deep breath and shuffled foward a little, bringing Fang with me.

"Are you Hannah?" I asked, using the name that Angel thought it was.

"Yes, how do you know my name?"

"Did you lose a son about 14 years ago?" I asked, taking the blunt route.

Hannah's eyes widened and directly went to Fang. "Oh my God..could it be?" she whispered, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Um..come inside" she said, stepping away so we could slide in. I gave Angel's hand a squeeze and she looked up at me.

_Is it still safe?_ I asked.

_Yeah_ she answered. I nodded and walked inside.

The room was pretty big, it even had a little living room area with a couch and two armchairs. Fang, Angel, Nudge and I all squeezed onto the couch while Iggy took one armchair and Gazzy sat on the carpeted floor. Hannah sat in the arm chair next to Iggy and across from us.

It was silent for who knows how long when Hannah began.

"Um...do you have names?"

"Yeah, my names Max, and this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel."

"Fang...what a, different name, I could swear I've heard it somewhere." she muttered to herself, probably thinking we couldn't hear her.

"Um, you look so much like her, I really don't know how to say this but, I didn't lose a son." she said and I was confused. How could she know anything about the School or us if Fang wasn't her son. And who does Fang look like...

"My sister did. I was there when her son was...taken though." she finished.

"What?" Fang, who never stuttered, stuttered out. "Where is she? What happened?"

The Hannah crossed her legs and stared sympathatically at us.

"I guess I should explain better. I don't know if I should be saying any of this but, for some reason I trust you. I suppose the best place to start is the beginning. If you have the time to listen." None of us had any indication of going anywhere so Hannah took a deep breath and stood. She grabbed her purse from the small table by the window and sat back down before starting.

"I'm not completely sure, but I have a feeling you are my sister's son..Fang. You look just like her." A small smile graced Hannah's mouth as she pulled a picture from her purse and laid it on the coffee table in front of us. It was like looking at a carbon copy of Fang as a girl.

"My sister's, or your mother's name was Elena. When I was 18, I had a small job that had allowed me to buy a little 2 bedroom condo in Southern Cali. I was putting myself through school and I was doing okay when one day, my 16 year old sister shows up at my door, soaked to the bone, with tears streaming down her face."

"You must understand, that when Elena was 12 our mother was killed in a car crash. She was the rock in our family, and when she died...dad went off the wing nut and married a terrible woman named Carrie. She was horrible to Elena and I, but especially Elena. She covinced our dad that your mother was depressed and mental and a drug addict, even though she knew that Elena wasn't any of those things." Hannah shook her head as if she was trying to get rid of a bad thought before continuing.

"Anyway, back to when Elena showed up on my doorstep. I remember that I pulled her into the house, and asked began asking her questions. She confided in me that she was 2 months pregnant and that when she told her boyfriend, he'd called her all kinds of foul names and that there was no way the baby was his. She also told me that Carrie had found the positive test and thrown her out of the house, telling her that because of what she'd done she was no longer welcome. Elena had then taken a bus and walked 12 blocks to get to my condo. I felt so sorry for her." A few tears had welled up in Hannah's eyes, but she wiped them away and continued on.

"The next day, I took off from work to take Elena to a doctor to be checked out. I didn't have much money and no insurance, but I had found a free clinic just outside of town in the newspaper that morning. Looking back, I should have just dug up the money and taken her to a real OBGYN but we were both young, and didn't know any better. Elena was checked out and the doctor was very kind to both of us. His name was Jeb I believe."

My throat seized up. Jeb!

"Elena had opted not to have an abortion, but to carry the baby to term and decide then. I took Elena every month to the clinic, where they would check her out and give her a special vitamin shot to boost her immune system or somthing like that. On her 5th month she wanted an ultrasound but Jeb said that they didn't have a machine avalible, but they could do an ammniositisis to find out the gender. Elena agreed." Hannah was crying by now, and I was holding back tears myself. Poor Elena.

"Finally, Elena went into labor. I rushed her to the hospital and after 6 painful hours, she delievered a healthly little boy." Hannah turned her gaze directly at Fang as she spoke.

"I went in to check on her and she was holding you, her smile was wider than i'd seen in years. You were sleeping and looked so small and delicate, with just a little wisp of black hair on the top of your head. Elena told me that she wanted to keep you."

"I left that night. The next morning I woke up and put the carseat in the car before I left. I went to the hospital and picked you and Elena up. Elena seemed shell shocked though, and she wouldn't let me or anyone touch you, she wouldn't even put you in the carseat, but held you all the way back to my condo. I thought it was just the feelings of her being a very new young mother but there was something off about it.

When we got home I was talking to her as I pulled stuff out of the car, saying that maybe dad and Carrie would let her come home if they saw their new grandson but Elena was still so stotic. I got everything settled and Elena sat down on the couch.

""Hannah" she said, "I need to talk to you" Her voice was urgent. She handed you to me for a second as she pulled all the curtains shut. She took you back once she was done.

"What is it Elena? You've been acting strange all day." I'd said. Her face went white."

Hannah didn't talk for a minute and we all sat there in complete silence.

"She told me that she had gotten up to get something to drink early that morning and heard voices outside the door. She checked on you and then cracked the door open to look out. She said they didn't see her but she saw two men in white labcoats talking to 3 very handsome men. She heard one the model-like men ask if they could just grab the Parker boy already. That was Elena's last name."

"What she saw next still gives me nightmares; she saw one of the handsome men change into a creature that she described as somewhere between a wolf and a man. It was then that she saw her doctor from the clinic, Jeb, walk up. He whispered something to them and they all walked down the hall to the elevator, and left." Hannah paused again and I was so shocked I was speechless, which is saying somthing. Fang's mom saw an Eraser.

Hannah looked up at us, her eye's still glistening from crying. She stood and came to sit right in front of Fang and I.

"Now comes the hard part. I'm sorry if it's a little sketchy, but I don't like to remember it often."

"Elena told me she needed to show me something but made me promise to tell no one of what I saw. I agreed, and she flipped you onto your stomach and pulled away the blanket, to reveal two little black chicken wings growing from your back. I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say."

"She said she didn't care what was wrong with you, that she loved you just the way you were, but she feared for you life. She wanted to leave as soon as possible, because of what she'd heard in the hospital. I told her we would."

"I gave her a long hug and got up to make some coffee for us. Moments after I'd left, I heard a huge crash. I rushed into the living room to see about 5 of these creatures that Elena had described. They were terrifying. Elena was screaming and holding you tight to her. I tried to run toward her but I was grabbed by one of those creatures. He smiled terribly at me and threw me against a wall. I think I blacked out, i'm not sure but when I came too, one of the creatures had Elena by the waist and throat and she was screaming at a sandy haired man that was holding you." Hannah was crying again, and so were Nudge and Angel.

"The man sounded like he was trying to reason with her, but Elena was not listening. She was fighting as hard as she could against the creature holding her. I heard her scream that she would find them and hunt them down for taking her baby."

Hannah stood back up and walked back to the chair, putting her face in her hands.

"That was the last thing I ever heard your mother say..."

I sat there awestruck. She was..

"She's dead." Fang stated, his voice actually cracking some. I squeezed his hand.

Hannah looked up. "Yeah, it'll be 15 years soon." she said in a quiet voice.

"The thing that was holding her took her by the throat and..."she paused for a second and saw our widened eyes, "well, I think you can figure it out."

"The man and the creatures left, taking you with them. I tried to tell people what had happened, to find you, but no one believed me. Said I was crazy. I also tried to find the doctor that treated Elena in the clinic but when I gave them his name they said he had quit a few days before. I've tried for years to find out anything about you or the creatures that killed Elena. But I've never found anything."

She finished and we all stared at her in shock. I was speechless.

"Oh my gosh...the Erasers killed her!" Nudge squeaked out, wiping the stray tear off her cheek.

"Erasers?" Hannah said, confused. Maybe I should give her some background.

"We were all taken as well, in different ways. We grew up in a lab that we called The School and the 'creatures' that you saw were kind of like police or guards over us. We called them Erasers."

"Oh. I see."

Hannah stood from her chair and walked toward us. Suddenly Angel and Nudge got up and Nudge went to sit on the floor by Gazzy. Angel climbed into Iggy's lap and he stroked her blonde curls. Hannah sat beside Fang.

"You look so much like your mom." She set her hand on Fang's shoulder, and trailed it down his back. Then she drew in a breath and removed her hand.

"This may seem a little personal but...can I see you wings?" she asked timidly. Fang stared at her for a second before standing and shrugging off his jacket. He shook his shoulders and slowly let his dark wings extend. Hannah gaped at him, and the beautiful cascade of black/purplish feathers behind him. For once in his life, Fang looked self conscious.

Hannah stood and hestiently reached out to touch his wing. She stopped a few inches short though.

"You can touch it, if you want." Fang whispered. It was strange to see Fang so vulnerable sounding. He's always been the tough, unemotional, rock in the flock.

Hannah reached out and stroked one of his dark primary's. She smiled.

"It's beautiful." Hannah whispered. Fang blushed slightly.

She then reached out and wrapped her arms around his lean torso. Fang stayed frozen for moment but then slowly reached out to lightly hug her back. Fang had found his family...even if it wasn't his mom.

They pulled away from each other and Hannah was smiling. Fang was slightly smiling too. Hannah wiped her eyes with the back of her hand smiled up at her newfound nephew.

"Do you all have..?" she trailed off.

"Yep" Angel replied. Hannah grinned at her before turning back to Fang.

"Well, I just can't believe that your here, after all these years. I know your mom would be so happy to see you, just like I am. I'm only here on some business for a couple more days so I don't live here but my real house is a good size with three bedrooms so I'll be able to give you your own room. And..." she suddenly stopped and looked Fang in the eye. I couldn't really see the expression on Fang face but Hannah's expression changed from one of excitement to one of understanding. I was confused.

She stepped around Fang so she was looking at all of us. "I would really like for my only nephew to come live with me.." she said slowly. My heart squeezed uncomfortably. He was gonna leave, I knew it.

"But I'm not going to make him." she stated.

The six of us said nothing for a second, just simply stared.

"What?" I asked

Hannah looked at me and smiled. "I may have only known you guys for about an hour but, while I was telling you my sister's story I saw a little of how close you guys are. You care about each other. Although it wasn't until I started talking about Fang moving in with me that I really understood. You six have been through a lot together it seems and I believe it would be...wrong for me to tear you apart. So I'm not going to try and take Fang away, unless he wants to come."

I didn't really know how to respond, which is terrible because I am the queen of come backs. I finally did stand though, and when I did the whole flock did.

"Fang," I said, coming to stand in front of him, "if you want to stay...we'll support you."

I knew my eyes must be bloodshot from trying not to cry but I wanted what was best for Fang. He stepped closer to me and trapped my face between his hands.

"I made a promise...I'll never leave you Max. I love you." he whispered so low only I and maybe Iggy could hear him.

It was the first time he'd ever said those three words. I smiled. "I love you too."

He then leaned down and lightly connected our lips. It was a short sweet kiss but it still made electricity shoot from my head to my toes and all the way out my wings. He pulled away and turned to look at Hannah while keeping an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Hannah, I think I'm gonna stick with the flock." he said. Hannah smiled and stepped forward to hand him a card.

"This has my address, phone number, and email on it. Please visit, whenever you can, or call if you need anything. And that goes for all of you." she said, placing the card in Fang's hand.

She then gave Fang one more hug, stroking his hair with one hand and one of his wings with the other. I was standing not 6 inches from him so I heard when she whispered the words that made even the tough, mighty, unemotional Fang shed a tear...

"Your mom would be so proud of you."

**Alright, I'm ending it there. Don't feel like continuing so it's just gonna be a two-shot!**

**Review please :)**

**~Elizem17**


End file.
